Open At Your Own Risk!
by KawaiiYorae
Summary: MeRyou no need to elaborate... One shot


Hi, um… thanks for reading the story?

Anyway this is a story from my collection of dumb stories to pacify the teacher, or in short, composition in school.

The weird thing is my teacher falls for any romance story and overly dislikes adventure.

Dumb teacher…

Review, ok?

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO and since my teacher doesn't know she can't sue me.

Open at Your Own Risk (Yeah, I know dumb title but the teacher gave it so don't complain) 

         When I arrived in school today, there was a big orange sign on my desk. The black lettering on the sign said: 'Open at Your Own Risk!'. I quirked an eyebrow and mused over it for a while. I sat down and continued to ponder. There was still a long time before the lesson would start so I took advantage and stared into space.

My best friend arrived two minutes before the bell but I took no notice. Ryou has been my best friend from the day he traveled to Crestfield High (I made the name up so don't take any offense). He walked in front of me and frowned at my spacing out. "Earth to Pita, you still there?" he teased. ( By the way Pita stands for pain in the a$$). When I did not reply, he rapped sharply on my head. "Ow, quit it!" I heard myself say instinctively. I pouted at him but he just shrugged and went to his seat beside me.

Just then, the teacher walked in. The class greeted her and she started taking attendance. "Wheeler, Joey?" she called and Joey, living up to his reputation as the class clown, replied with a "Not here, Mam!" I giggled but Miss Valentine resumed with the roll call. I tucked the sign under my books on the floor and tried to listen to Miss Valentine's ranting but found myself staring at the clock instead. I sighed and reminded myself to get the notes from Ryou later.

 At lunch, I consulted Ryou about the weird orange sign and we decided to open the desk. While everyone was at the canteen, we went back to the classroom. I slowly lifted up the top of the desk and stared at its contents. There was a red piece of peper that had a black stamp on it. It was a picture of a skull…

After school, I was still shaken by that red slip. There was this group of people at my school who were well known by the entire student body. They formed some sort of gang that everyone avoided. If you ever provoked them, you could be kicked out of the school because the leader of the gang was the principal's son and he always manages to get his way with nearly everything.

I had worked the whole summer to be a freshman at this school and I was very upset at the thought. I had to figure out how to get out of this situation before I got expelled. Ryou comforted me in saying that he would quit school and find another one with me. It was then that I knew how much he cared. I was grateful and I showed it by treating him to dinner. I could not think of any way that I had pissed the gang off but I still slept on it.

On Thursday morning, I went to school as usual and the lessons passed smoothly. I was just starting to relax and goof around like I always do with Ryou.

Then…

It happened…

I was sitting at a table minding my own business when a girl stood in front of me. She said I had stolen her future boyfriend. The nerve of her!! I felt like punching her lights out but it was dangerous as I knew it would offend their gang. She had a crush on Ryou and somehow found out before I even admitted that Ryou was my steady. I stared at her dumbly and she stalked off to convince Ryou to forget me.

A week passed and Ryou confirmed that I **was** his steady much to the girl's dismay. I got booted as expected and landed in another school, Domino High. I had a dormitory with Ryou as the girls' were full. Ryou told everyone before hand about our relationship and we graduated together eventually.

First come dating then come marriage, then the baby in the baby carriage. (Lol I didn't put that in the story but I thought it was funny)

As I say my teacher is a sucker for lovy dovy stories so I got 90% for this one…

And for my other one, which I'm posting up soon, I got …

60 % AHHH

dumb teacher…

REVIEW!!!

Sorry for not updating my other stories… I had mid-year exam and it determines what stream, the arts stream or the science stream I'm going to.

This was written a long time ago.


End file.
